


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by Origamidragons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Book Signings, Complacency of the Learned, Gen, Kinda, Lalonde feels, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Some hints at Jane/Roxy if you squint, Time Shenanigans, pesterlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: ok so my moms gonna b in ur town 2morrow doin a bok singing<br/>TG: *shinging<br/>TG: *signing<br/>TG: and<br/>TG: could u go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bunny, the entirety of which consisted of my delayed realization that Alpha Dave and Rose are alive in Jane's time.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

TG: jaaaaaney  


TG: i need to aks a favor  


GG: Of course, Ro-Lal! What do you need?  


TG: omjezus ur the best  


TG: ok so my moms gonna b in ur town 2morrow doin a bok singing  


TG: *shinging  


TG: *signing  


TG: and  


TG: could u go?  


TG: she been gone fo a wile an  


TG: i miss her  


TG: so if u could just tell her  


TG: i love her  


TG: an i miss her  


GG: Of course I can do that. Don't fret, I'll track down your mom and tell her in two shakes of a lamb's tail.  


TG: thank u so much  


TG: rlly  


TG: ily :3  


GG: :B

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

 

~o~

 

The following day, Jane Crocker found herself ducking under the low doorway of a smoky candlelit bookshop, the sort that sold rare and out-of-print books to people with dyed hair and dark eye makeup. She gave an involuntary shudder, feeling instantly and completely out of her element, but she shouldered on, her promise to her bffsy at the front of her mind.

 

She bought a copy of the book- Complacency of the Learned, a tome she reckoned was big enough to kill a cat- and filed into line. Once the crowd had cleared enough that she could get a decent look at the author, she blinked in surprise. She wasn't that old- perhaps ten or fifteen years older than Jane herself, and she bore not only a striking resemblance to Roxy but to Dirk as well.

 

Rose Lalonde was a small but imposing woman, her shadow stretching up onto the wall behind her and flickering in the candlelight, making her seem far larger than she truly was. Her pale blonde hair was chopped short and worn in a bob, held back by a lavender headband. Her lips and nails were painted midnight black, and when she glanced up Jane could see her eyes were that same unnatural light purple shade.

 

It seemed like no time at all before she'd reached the front of the line and saw Ms. Lalonde face to face. The older woman looked up as she stepped forward and her eyes widened for a fraction of a second in what might have been recognition before her admirable poker face settled back into place.

 

"It's quite an honor to meet you, Ms. Lalonde," she finally managed as the slender blonde held out her hand for the heavy book. "My name is Jane Crocker-"

 

"I know," Rose said smoothly, fitting the interruption neatly between phrases as she lifted the leather-bound cover and began to scribble inside with a purple pen. "You're the heiress of CrockerCorp. John's granddaughter." She spoke in statements, not questions, as though she was absolutely certain of everything she said.

 

"Er, well, yes. I'm a friend of Roxy's?"

 

The pen slipped in Rose's hand, the first time Jane had seen her composure slip even an inch, dragging a thin purple line down the page. "Are you?"

 

"Well. Yes. I was talking to her earlier and she said you had been gone for a while, and she asked me to give you a message."

 

For the first time, Jane was certain she had Rose Lalonde's undivided attention. Her purple eyes were fixed on her in a way that made Jane feel uncomfortably vulnerable and open, and she seemed to have completely forgotten the book that lay open in front of her.

 

"She said to tell you she loves you and she misses you."

 

And Jane Crocker saw Rose Lalonde cry.

 

Two twin trails of salty tears and black makeup traced their way down their cheeks. She immediately swiped them away with a lacy lavender handkerchief, a sad smile quirking her lips.

"Apologies," she murmured, her voice softer and sadder than its initial stiff formality. "I haven't heard from her... in a long time. Could you perhaps return a message?"

 

Jane nodded eagerly.

 

"Tell her I love her too, and that I am so, so proud of her," Rose requested, the mournful smile still sitting on her black lips. She slid the book back across the table and stood, extending a hand painted with chipped nail polish. Jane took it. "It was an honor to meet you, Miss Crocker."

 

"Likewise, Ms. Lalonde."

 

~o~

 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

 

GG: I met your mom, Roxy! She's quite the classy lady, if I do say so myself.  


TG: omg u rly met her?  


TG: wat was she like?  


TG: did she have anythihn t say to me?  


GG: She was tad intimidating, and I think she was a real dear. She seemed quite sad, though.  


GG: She requested I tell you she loves you too and that she is very proud of you.  


TG: thanks so much janey  


TG: it means alot  


GG: It was my pleasure! I'm always happy to help. :B

 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

 

TG: love you, mom

 

~o~

 

__

To Jane Crocker,

 

Thank you very much. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors. Never give up, stay strong, and be a good friend to my daughter.

 

Say hello to your grandfather for me.

 

-Signed, Rose Lalonde


End file.
